Tsurugi Island
by Street Assassin
Summary: Robert and his friends have lived on Tsurugi Island almost their entire lives. With the arrival of a seemingly important Spellcaster, it's up to Robert to protect her from the forces of evil. Will he and the others succeed or fail? WARNING: Much Profanity
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I made this story up a long-ass time ago, back when I was a wee little man. (Ok, so not exactly "wee little" as in elementary school. More like middle school "wee little.")

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Period. So shut up.

* * *

Tsurugi Island. An island of mischief, hope, legendary stuff, and other crap like that. It is a beautiful island; lots of trees, cute girls, and of course, a shit-load of monsters. But hey, nobody's perfect. Don't forget there are hobos in this story too. Let's start at the beach area at the bottom of the island.

**Chapter 1**

A 15-year-old boy name Robert is in deep slumber (as usual). He sleeps all day in his house, built inside a cliff-like cave or something. Well, until the phone rang making him fall off the bed, everything was sweet. Still rubbing his head from the fall, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" greeted Robert tiredly.

"Hey stupid, get your ass up!!" exclaimed Lawrence impatiently on the other end of the phone line. "I got your psi-blades ready so come down here and pick them up, okay?"

Robert got up from the ground, still wearing his boxers.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec," he replied. "Later masturbator."

Robert, our idiot…err person of the day, started to get a change of clothes and got ready to head for the shower. After the shower, he then noticed his baby pet, Lesser Dragon, sleeping on the rug in his room lying on his back with his legs up and mouth open.

"Wish I were that relaxed," Robert grumbled.

He then changed into his baggy blue pants, his gray T-shirt with a dragon on the back, and his watch.

"Where the fuck is my gear?!" he roared irritated.

He finds his gear and put on his kneepads, elbow pads, and his one strap backpack.

"Ok, I'm out of here."

He then ran upstairs to the living room and headed out the door, climbing down the ladders in his cliff house, then headed to the forest road where he suddenly tripped on a weird-looking rock.

"Ow, you fucking rock!!!" Robert cursed at the inanimate object.

Like an idiot, he kicked the rock rapidly not knowing when the rock was unearthed, it revealed a very pissed off Stone Ogre Grotto, a behemoth shaped by giant boulders.

"OH SHIT!!" he cried out as he looked up at the creature.

Yep, Robert's really fucked this time.

"Hey Mr. Rock Guy…I…. I…. I…buhhh ahhhhhhhhhh!!" he yelled out as he dashed off with the rock monster chasing after him. Then suddenly Robert actually used his brain. Thinking of a plan, he thought, _Maybe if I run off one of the docks where Lawrence lives, I'll be safe from this rock thing. But first I better run like hell! _

New Port City is a peaceful city with nice friendly people, shops, and merchants that try to rip you off for crap that might break as soon as you get home. All was quiet…that is, until Robert and the rock monster ran through the town square with a lot of noise. Everyone took a hint and ran away. Robert jumped off the dock and into the water. He swam out a bit. The rock monster followed and then sunk like a rock (get it?).

"Phew! I'm glad that's over," Robert muttered. "Damn that was close!"

As he headed over to the shore where his friend was waiting for him.

"Well, while you were playing with your new friend I was waiting for your ass you moron!!" Lawrence yelled at Robert with much aggravation. "C'mon, let's head over to my house."

They headed over to Lawrence's house. Robert dried off when he got there and checked out his house as they went in. Lawrence was more than just a short person; he specialized in weapon development and science experiments.

"Nice house," Robert complimented. "Now, where's this secret lab you were talking about?"

Lawrence pulled out a key card from his pocket and swiped it on one of the books in the bookcase. The bookcase split in two and separated.

"Sweet, that's bad ass Lawrence," Robert said, looking as if he'd never saw it before.

As they enter the lab room, Robert noticed that there were computer terminals, wide-screen computers, and capsules for making aliens. Robert also looked in a clear glass capsule with what the label said, "Alien Runner EX-002." Robert wondered what it could be but shook his head at the thought and wanted to know where his psi-blades were.

"Well, here they are Robert," said Lawrence as he handed Robert his weapons. "Your psi-blades,"

"Wow, thanks little man. I've been—" began Robert, gazing at his new weapons.

"That'll be 200 bucks you!" Lawrence interrupted him.

Robert looked at Lawrence as if he had lobsters coming out of his ears.

"200 FUCKING BUCKS?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "NO WAY! YOU SERIOUS?!"

"No money, no weapons…" Lawrence held out his hand with a little smirk.

"All right," Robert said as he handed Lawrence the money." I hope you're happy, you bastard."

Once they were in his hands, all Robert could do was look at them like a kid with a shiny new toy. He strapped them on and wanted to check them out.

"Hey little man, how do these things work?" he asked.

"I equipped the bottom with a sensor so if you want to fight, the energy blades come out like if you feel threatened or something," Lawrence explained clearly.

"Wow Lawrence, you really outdid yourself here," Robert complimented. "Hey, let's go see Memo and that white guy we know."

Lawrence agreed and asked Robert to wait while he changed into his outfit. After a couple minutes, Lawrence came out dressed in a special type of armor similar to Boba Fett's armor from Star Wars. It had the helmet, the chest plate, and the pack, but he also added some extra modifications to it. A light saber that he made three days ago was strapped to the belt.

"Okay, Robert, let's go," he affirmed.

Robert and Lawrence left New Port City and headed to the forest road again, but this time they took the route to Matataki Village. Matataki was a village of forest people and tree huggers. Plant life flourished here. As Robert and Lawrence arrived in the village, they saw a long marketplace, called a bazaar, on the right side.

"Where's Memo and Tim at?" Robert asked.

Lawrence, checking the map, found the tree house where they both lived. He pointed in the direction of the house in front of them.

"This must be it," said Robert. "C'mon little man."

After climbing up the rope ladder, Robert knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Hey, put your pants back on ya homos and open the fucking door!" he yelled at the door.

No answer.

Lawrence then noticed some people screaming in the village square in the center of Matataki Village. The two boys climbed down from the tree house and went to investigate. What they found was Memo and Tim fighting a vicious monster.

"TRY SHOOTING IT YOU FOOL!!" Memo shouted at Tim because Tim had pretty bad aim.

"I JUST GOT THIS BOW AND ARROW THING TODAY!!" Tim yelled back.

Memo took action. He ran up and stabbed the monster, leaving it stunned. He then made his final move and made a huge uppercut from the waist up all the way to the monster's head. The creature split in two before falling to the ground, turning the green grass into a bloody circle. The villagers took the monster and threw it into the woods. They then went along with their business as if nothing happened.

Robert looked at the monster…then at Memo.

"Mental note: never get Memo mad," Lawrence commented.

"Hey Memo, Tim…you guys were great…well, except you Tim," Robert said and then laughed. "You need MORE practice."

"Hey Robert, nice weapons," Tim said as he looked at the shininess of the psi-blades. "What are they?"

"Do you like 'em?" asked Robert. "Lawrence made 'em for me. They're lightweight, portable, and they look cool too."

Let's get off the subject a bit and describe the two new guys. Memo had dark hair and eyes and was wearing a black cloak with a little bit of armor. He also had a bone reaper, a special kind of reaper made from legendary dragon bones—or so they say.

As for Tim, he wore green baggy pants, a brown T-shirt, and a green trench coat. He had blonde hair and carried a bow and arrow set. Of course he needed more practice to get better at them (yeah right).

"Hey guys, let's go see Tracy in Sea Breeze Village," suggested Robert.

Memo looked at Robert in a weird way.

"Oh, I see why," he concluded.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Robert responded sarcastically. "C'mon lunch box. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The gang left for Sea Breeze Village, a peaceful village on the coast of Tsurugi. There was nothing like lying on your ass next to a palm tree and kicking back. Of course the village had secrets of its own; secrets that people never heard of before. While Tim was acting stupid again, they reached Sea Breeze Village.

"Look, there she is," Tim pointed and headed over to the beach. The gang followed along to say hi.

Tracy was practicing her martial arts with the twin Chinese swords she bought two days ago. She was wearing baggy blue jeans with a light blue T-shirt. Her long dark hair was tied in a ponytail at the back of her head. Her hut stood silent and vacant behind her.

"Oh, hey guys," Tracy greeted them as she withdrew her swords and walked toward them. "What's going on?"

"Hey bitch, what's up?" Robert greeted back, using _his _polite language.

"So what the fuck do you guys want?" she asked them while glaring at Robert for his improper greeting.

Not much of a conversation huh? Well, what do you expect?

The whole gang lay on the beach, relaxing…well most of the gang.

"I'm bored! There's nothing to do, damn it!" Lawrence was getting frustrated trying to figure out what to do when a ragged hobo came up.

"So, you kids bored huh?"

Everyone looked at the hobo and wondered why he smelled like shit.

"If you want to push your luck, go to the Water Temple and get the water gem in there," suggested the hobo. "I heard once you go in, you never come out. Heh heh heh heh."

Memo looked at the hobo and asked, "Where is the Water Temple?"

"You blind boy?!" yelled the hobo. "It's right over at the cove near the well…over there next to that tree…there ya see?"

"Hey, c'mon, let's go please?" Robert exclaimed excitedly.

Tim looked skeptical. "I don't know. What if it's a trap?"

"Tim, you say that about many things," retorted Robert.

"Shut up woman," exclaimed Tim.

The two of them argued, with Tim acting like a third grader and saying things that didn't make sense. Annoyed and irritated, Tracy told the two idiots to shut the hell up.

"Let's just go. I wanna see, I wanna see," Robert hopped up and down with anxiety.

The gang left, saying farewell to the strange hobo. As they traveled across the beach, they soon reached the cave of the water ruins, not knowing what could be in there.

"So, are we going in together or are we splitting up?" Lawrence asked.

Robert thought a minute.

"Yeah," he replied. "How about me, Memo, and Tracy in one group and you and Tim in the other?"

"Why does _she _get to go?" Tim argued a bit. "I'm much better than she is, no offense."

"None taken you white mother-fucker," Tracy retorted glaringly.

Robert and the pair went inside the cave. It was dark and damp until they went deeper. Then it got bluer. Confused, they descended a set of cold, wet stairs until they saw a long hallway of waterfalls.

"Pretty," Tracy said as she touched the water and looked at her reflection.

"Careful, you'll stop the water," Robert cracked.

Tracy looked up and glared at him.

At the end of the waterfall hallway was another room, but bigger. On the right was a shimmering pond and a large waterfall cascading down from a hole leading to the surface.

"Hmmm, where do we go now?" Memo wondered out loud as he looked around. He suddenly spots a strange girl humming an odd tune. "Who's that?"

He went closer. The girl was startled when she saw them.

"Who are you guys?" She asked them. She was tanned with magenta hair, a blue-scaled dress, and a jar with a dragon symbol imprinted on it. Her hair was so long, it curled around her waist. She had large dark eyes with a yellow shine to them.

"Who are you?" she repeated uneasily.

"Who are _you_?" Tracy asked, pulling out her swords.

"I am a guardian of this temple," answered the girl. "They call me Water Omotics, a very powerful Spellcaster. I can transform the water overflowing from this jar into dragons so you better watch out!"

Robert stepped up.

"Hey, what are you going to attack us for?" he demanded. "We didn't do anything to you."

"Huh?" Water Omotics exclaimed in surprise. "Aren't you after my orb?"  
"What orb?" Robert looked at Tracy and Memo who shrugged. He turned back to Water Omotics. "What are you talking about?"  
The girl put down her jar.

"So…you're not going to attack?" she said. "But why?"

"Why should I?" Robert asked.

"To get the secret treasure," said Water Omotics.

"No we're just here for the water gem," responded Robert. "Do you know where it is?"

"What secret treasure?!" Tracy exclaimed excitedly. "Talk woman!"

"There's a mantel where the gem is displayed," replied Water Omotics, pointing to the end of the huge room.

Robert told everyone to wait and headed toward the other room but the tanned girl looked at him strangely; not because he had his shirt inside out but in a different way. As he entered the room, he noticed a huge waterfall in the back. Stairs supported the mantel so Robert tripped and walked very carefully. When he finally got on the platform, he took the gem. Suddenly, the ground started quaking.

_This won't end well_, he thought.

Scared, he clutched the gem and an enormous water snake appeared. It wasn't an ordinary snake; it was Leviathan, the guardian of the sea.

"Um…am I in trouble?" he blurted.

Leviathan looked at Robert strangely.

"No, you're not, but I've been expecting you Robert," replied the reptilian. "Oh by the way, your shirt's inside out."

Robert put the gem in his pouch, then took off is shirt and put it on right.

"Thanks…" he said when he finished. "What do you want with me?"  
"I came to talk to you…dumb-ass," replied the Leviathan.

Robert scratched his head. "About what?"

"About the gem," the Leviathan said before shifting to a coiled position. "As soon as you leave this room with the gem, a monster will come out to kill you and your friends. You see the gem?"

Robert took it out and observed it. "Yeah, there's a yin yang symbol on it."

"Good. The monster in the other room will have that," articulated the Leviathan. "If you destroy it, you can obtain that symbol from it and attach it to the gem. The gem will then glow and you will be able to use it."

Robert looked at the gem again. "What for?"

"You'll see," assured the Leviathan. "Oh and the guardians in the temple…sometimes they carry orbs to treasure rooms, sometimes they have treasure, and sometimes they have half of the yin yang symbol."

Robert looked at Leviathan.

"So what you're saying is that when I kill the monster, I'll find half," he concluded. "But then I'll have no choice but to fight the orb carriers and get the other half from the treasure room?"

Leviathan nodded his head. "Yes or sometimes the monsters will have the whole yin yang symbol and the treasure rooms will have treasure."

Shit, was that long. Man oh man; I was about to fall asleep. Anyway, Robert left the room saying, "Hey, thanks Leviathan."

"You're welcome. I'll be in touch." Leviathan dove back into the water as Robert left the room.

"Hey guys, guess what I got?" Robert showed the gem to Memo and Tracy when suddenly the exit and the other door closed up.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good," Memo said, taking his reaper out.

A strange-looking red turtle came out of the pond. It peered at Robert and other others out of its one large eyeball.

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Tim, pointing up at it.

Tracy drew her twin swords.

"I've heard of this," she told them. "It's a Crab Turtle. The villagers told stories about that thing."

She looked at the strange turtle thing and got into her fighting stance to attack.

"OK, I'm going to take it out," she declared.

Tracy walked toward it slowly. The Crab Turtle looked at Tracy and tried to attack but she blocked it with her swords. The turtle's hard shell and Tracy's blades made a loud clanging sound. Sparks flew everywhere, lighting up the room. The match ended when the Crab Turtle opened its mouth and used a sticky bubble attack that made Tracy stick to the ground. Unable to move, she kept cussing out the turtle, making it even madder.

Memo looked at Robert. "OK, looks like I'm next."

Memo took action and swung his reaper left, right, up, and down, trying to hit the turtle. He then stabbed it on the side but the Crab Turtle swung its mighty claw, knocking Memo into a wall. The turtle then used its sticky bubble attack on Memo so he couldn't move.

"Oh…you know that sucks." Robert exclaimed as he looked at the Crab Turtle, figuring out what to do.

The Crab Turtle looked at Robert with its foamy mouth. It made a loud cry and started charging at him.

Robert ran away like a little schoolgirl, screaming, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

Tracy arched an eye at him. "Weiner!!"

"Shut up bitch!" Robert yelled back at her. "You're not being chased by a crab thingy!!"

"Duh, that's because I'm stuck you dumb fuck!!" Tracy snapped.

Memo, using his strength, managed to say, "Robert use your psi-blades!!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Robert turned around and got into his fighting stance, ready to attack.

The blades came out and Robert lunged himself in attack, swinging left, right, and into the Crab Turtle's stomach. The Crab Turtle screamed and swung its claws around. It managed to knock Robert to the ground. _Thud!_ As the turtle recovered itself, it used its bubble attack on him.

"Thanks Robert," Memo yelled at him. "Now we're going to die because of you!"

"Hey, at least I tried," Robert yelled back.

The Crab Turtle came near them with its horrible screeching laugh and foaming mouth. It was about to eat Robert and the others when suddenly, out of nowhere, a water-like dragon appeared. The Crab Turtle struggled as the dragon grabbed it. The dragon ripped it apart, limb from limb. The blue blood spilled everywhere on Tracy, Memo, and Robert. When the dragon dropped the eviscerated corpse, it took off the sticky bubble wrap from the gang, setting them free. Tracy looked at the dragon as it disappeared. Memo noticed the strange tan girl called Water Omotics, standing there with her jar.

"Thanks…but why?" asked Robert.

Water Omotics blushed. "I…I…didn't want to see you and your friends die like that…many people died from that thing. I just didn't want the same to happen to you. After all, you were so nice to me so…"

Robert smiled. "Thanks… Thanks a lot."

The tanned girl gave Robert the orb. "Here you go. You see that door there? Just put that orb in the sphere-shaped slot and the door will open."

Robert tossed the orb to Memo. Memo went to the door and placed the orb on it. The door opened revealing glittering prizes. Tracy raced over to the treasure room, knocking Memo down.

"Out of my way loser!" Robert exclaimed as he rushed into the room as well and got as many items as he could lay his hands on.

Everyone got a share, in fact, they looted the whole room.

"Well, now how do we get out of here?" Memo asked.

Water Omotics pointed to the hole leading to the surface.

"Great, how are we supposed to get up there?" asked Tracy. "It's not like a bucket's going to come down."

Robert headed toward the hole. Suddenly a bucket dropped down, hitting Robert on the head.

"Hey, is that you Robert?"

It was Tim at the well.

"Yea, we're saved." Tracy jumped for joy as she climbed onto the bucket. "C'mon you guys."

Robert remembered something and headed to the Crab Turtle.

"Robert, what are you doing?" Memo looked at Robert strangely when Robert opened the chest with his psi-blades.

"OK, he's gone off the deep end," Tracy concluded. "I'm out. OK, white guy, pull me up."

Tracy was lifted out, then Memo.

"Hey I found it!" Robert wiped off the blood and organs from the yin yang symbol and placed it on the gem. The gem glowed a mystical blue before Robert put it into his pouch.

"Shame to see you go Robert." Water Omotics said as she waved goodbye.

Robert handed her a necklace with beautiful blue gems on it.

"Here, you deserve it." he said and walked to the bucket and was lifted above the surface.

Water Omotics put on the necklace and then changed into liquid again, returning to the water to sleep, remembering the strange boy she only just knew.

When Robert got up to the surface, it was beginning to get dark so everyone went home. Tracy went home to her hut; on the way to Norune Village, Tim and Memo went home to their tree house; and on the way to New Port, Lawrence went home. Robert was then alone with his Lesser Dragon. They went home to sleep and wait for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Robert was bored shitless.

"Man, am I bored shitless," exclaimed Robert. "Let's see if Lawrence wants to do something."

He picked up the phone and dialed Lawrence's number.

"Hello?" answered Lawrence.

"Hey, Lawrence," Robert greeted his friend. "It's me Robert. You wanna do something today?"

"Oh sorry, Robert, but I'm busy," replied Lawrence. "I've got a lot to do with my experiments n'all. Next time."

Lawrence hung up.

"OK, I'll call Tim and Memo then." Robert said as he dialed the number. "Hey Tim, you guys wanna do something?"

"Nope, I can't," answered Tim. "Memo and I just got pets and we wanna teach them stuff."

"What did you get?" Robert asked, with a hint of disappointment.

"I got a Baby Dragon and Memo got a raven," replied Tim. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tim hung up.

Robert's pet then pointed to Tracy's number on his phone book and squeaked.

"No fucking way," said Robert. "Last time I called her, we were so damn bored she just left and I feel bad about that."

Robert sighed and looked out the window in his room.

"Hey, let's go swimming," he finally said. "What do you think?"

Lesser Dragon just looked at him then slumped down on the carpet and took a nap.

"Screw you then," Robert blurted angrily. "I'll just go by myself."

He walked and tripped on his way upstairs, gathered his things, and went out the door.

When Robert got to the beach, he saw an Armored Starfish slowly making its way to the sea. Robert then just sat down on the shore looking at the afternoon sun and took a nap (how much does this guy sleep?).

While Robert was sleeping, his pet dragon came out. It saw Robert and looked at him wonderingly.

_Hey, when is this asshole going to feed me?_ thought the reptilian. So Lesser Dragon bit Robert on the leg.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH, you little shit!" Robert cried out. "That hurts!!"

He then noticed that it was already dark.

"Damn, how long was I asleep?" Robert wondered outloud.

Lesser Dragon shrugged.

"Well, in any case…" Robert said and then noticed how blue the beach was.

The moon was like a dim sun lighting up the sand with stars as if someone had lit a million candles just to be looked at.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," he exclaimed in awe. "I can't believe I've been missing out on such an event. If you think about it, it's really not that bad here."

Suddenly, out of the sky, a ball of light came hurtling toward Earth.

"Uh-oh, it's God," Robert said to Lesser Dragon. "Quick, if we hurry we can pray for forgiveness."

The light took the form of a young girl with dark hair and eyes. She wore a white sleeveless dress with a blue-violet skirt. Long white sleeves tied at her elbows cascaded nearly to her knees and a yellow sash with designs on it was wrapped around her waist. She carried a long staff she called the Nirvana.

The girl noticed Robert and his pet kneeling and praying. She walked over to them.

"Ummmm….excuse me? Robert is it?" she asked him.  
Robert looked up in surprise.

"Hey, you're not God," he exclaimed. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Caroline, the Spellcaster," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, ditto," Robert said as he got up from his knees. "You really scared me."

"Sorry about that," apologized Caroline.

It then began to get cold.

"C'mon, let's head to my house," said Robert, noticing the girl shivering.

Caroline looked around.

"Where is it?" she asked him.

Robert pointed to his cliff-like house.

"Ummm, that's just a big rock," Caroline noted.

"No, it's what's inside the rock," he replied, rolling his eyes. "C'mon I'll show you."

Robert, Caroline, and Lesser Dragon went inside the house. When they entered the living room, Caroline looked around.

"Wow, it's like you're living in a steak house or something," she articulated.

"Thanks, I get that a lot," said Robert. "Let me show you around."

Robert then began to give Caroline a tour of the house.

"On the left is the kitchen, the back is the bathroom; on the right is the living room with big screen TV and—"

Caroline cocked her head at the T.V.

"It's big," Robert said as he turned it on.

She jumped back in surprise.

"Hey, there's little people trapped inside the black box!" she exclaimed, pointing at the T.V.

"It's kinda hard to explain it," said Robert, scratching his head. "C'mon I'll give you a tour downstairs."

Caroline followed Robert downstairs.

"OK, here's the spare room for visitors on the right," he pointed to a door. "The left is my room."

Caroline walked into Robert's room.

"Wow, it's nice." She said as she sat on his bed. "The bed's fluffy too…huh? Hey I found a magazine…hmmm…how come two anime people have no clothes? It also looks like the guy is suffering from a real bad snakebite and the girl is trying to suck the poison out."

Robert quickly snatched the magazine away.

"I REALLY don't think you should look at that," he said, embarrassed.

Caroline looked at Robert in a weird way.

"You're strange," she said to him.

Robert went to get extra blankets and pillows for Caroline. When he came back, he found her sleeping on his bed.

_Great, now she's asleep_, he thought. _Where will I sleep? Look at her. I don't want to wake her; she looks so peaceful. I'll just sleep on the couch_.

Robert then looked back and smiled. He turned off the light and closed the door quietly, went upstairs, and slept on the couch till the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Robert was found on the floor (again) and sniffed the air.

"Mmmm, bacon."

He rushed into the kitchen.

"Caroline?!" he exclaimed upon seeing the girl hunched over the stove. "Why are you making breakfast?"

She looked at him and said, "Well, you let me sleep here so I decided to make you breakfast. I hope you like bacon."

"Yeah, well…" Robert began as he sat down at his kitchen table. "Lesser Dragon usually makes me breakfast."

Caroline sat down with the food.

"How can an animal make breakfast?" she asked him.

"Oh that's easy," answered Robert. "Once, my friend Tim was here and all he wanted to watch on my TV was the Food Network. So Lesser Dragon learned how to make food by watching it."

Caroline looked at Robert funny.

"Wow, you ARE weird," she articulated.

Robert and his pet were eating all the food, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Caroline said as she went to the door. When she answered it, Tim was there, staring out into space. "Ummmm…Robert there's a white guy here. Is _this_ Tim?"

Robert walked up.

"Oh, hey Tim…Tim?" he greeted the white guy. "Tim?"

He waved a hand in front of Tim's face.

"Wow, he's out cold," he declared. "What did you do to him?"

Caroline looked confused.

"I don't know," she replied.

Tim finally answered.

"Oh sorry, I was gone for minute," he apologized. "Who's this?"

Robert introduced the girl to his friend.

"Tim, this is Caroline," he pointed to the girl. "Caroline, this is Tim, commonly known as 'the white guy'."

Caroline cowered behind Robert.

"He's scary," she whispered to him.

Robert let Tim in.

"So what did you want?" asked Robert.

"Well c'mon," replied Tim, motioning Robert to go out the door. "Everybody is waiting for you."

"For what?" asked Robert.

"Duh stupid," answered Tim. "We're going to upgrade our weapons at Lawrence's place."

"Okay, I'll be there," said Robert. "Just tell everyone to sit tight."

"Okay, I'll tell them," assured Tim. "See ya."

Tim left and Caroline went back to normal. Robert got his things and weapons, the same ol' same ol', and started to head over to New Port City.

"Hey Caroline," he said to the poor girl. "I think Tim has a _thing_ for you."

Caroline smacked him with her staff.

"Eww no way!" she cried out in disgust.

As they headed over the Lawrence's house, Robert introduced Caroline to the others.

"I'd like to talk to you guys about something," declared Caroline. "You better sit down."

Everyone sat down, including Caroline.

"What is it Caroline?" Memo asked.

"It's about the elemental gems you're collecting," she answered.

Everybody looked at Robert.

"Hey, what did I do?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"No, no, no, it's not Robert," assured Caroline. "It's something worse."

They all looked at Caroline with interest.

"It all started about 14 years ago; some kind of evil was around," she explained. "I don't know because I was small. But anyway he ruled this island and was feared by all. A brave wizard cast a spell on four special stones to seal up the evil. When the stones did their job, the evil ruler was gone. No one knows to this day if he's alive or dead."

Everyone began to become intrigued.

"Anyways," continued Caroline. "The wizard and other people decided to make temples for the stones so no one would use their great power. Guardians came to protect them from people who wish to rule this island or even the world. So what we need to do is get those stones and use them to destroy the evil."

Tracy raised her hand.

"But you said that you don't know if the evil guy's dead or alive," she articulated rationally. "So how do you know if he's alive?"

"Because one of his servants destroyed part of my village, killing almost everyone!" Caroline cried out, almost bursting into tears. "Even…even the children that were playing in the streets. The servant said that his majesty will come soon and will do more damage than him. So we need those stones!"

"But the last time we went into a temple, we almost got killed," Lawrence articulated.

"That's because the guardians think you're robbers but we have to do what it takes to get those gems," explained Caroline. "There's an Earth temple near here. We're able to go but we better hurry. If it gets dark, the temple doors shut for some automatically."

Everyone got their things and headed to the Earth temple. When they got there, they saw a sign. Carved into it were the words:

Witches' Forest

Actually, those words _were _carved into it but the "W" was crossed out and replaced with a "B". Tracy looked at it closely.

"Hmmm, 'Bitches' Forest'," she read it outloud. "Ha ha ha, that's hilarious."

Everybody walked on. When they got to the earth temple, they split up into teams again.

"Okay, I'll decide the groups," said Caroline thoughtfully. "Hmmm…Robert, Tim, and Memo will go with me, while Lawrence and Tracy will form another group. Be careful; the guardian of this temple is a giant spider. Like anyone's afraid, right? Hey, where'd Robert go?"

"Right behind me," Tracy said, pointing to the guy behind her cringing in fear.

"Robert, are you scared of spiders?" Caroline asked him nicely.

"Ummm…yes," he replied bashfully.

Caroline grinned.

"Well, that's too bad," she said nicely. Then she grabbed his arm. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not!"

"Fuck that!" Robert screamed fearfully. "I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me!"

"Heh, you're right," agreed Caroline with a smirk. "But I can do _this_!"

The girl stepped back, chanted a spell, and held the Nirvana high above her head. It made a bubble around Robert and created a chain link from it to her staff. He began to float inside it.

"Hey, this isn't fair!" Robert complained like a small child. "You can't do this to me! Help!"

Tracy waved goodbye to him and Lawrence laughed as the both of them went the other way.

"Oh Robert, I thought you were the _strong _type," Caroline teased as they left.

"Not when it comes to spiders!" he yelled out in fear. "I HATE spiders!"

"Over the river and through the woods, to the scary cave we go!" sang Caroline as she marched to the cave with Robert floating behind her and followed by Tim and Memo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As they went into the cave, they found webs of all sorts. Robert was scared shitless in the pitch-black cave.

"I can't see anything," Tim complained.

Caroline made a ball of light and, with a snap of her fingers, the ball scattered and lit up the ancient torches.

"Wow, how'd you know there would be torches in here?" Memo asked.

"Usually temples have torches," Caroline answered simply.

They began making their way through a long hallway where they were surrounded by crystals of many colors.

"This is just like the Water temple," Robert noted. "Except without the waterfalls."

As they went on, they found themselves in a large room. Caroline felt something wrong.

"What's going on Caroline?" Tim asked.

"I don't know," replied the girl. "But I really don't like it."

Memo looked and found a door.

"Hey guys," he exclaimed, pointing to it. "There's a door to another room. I'll go check it out."

Everyone agreed. When Memo went in, he found the earth gem on a mantle.

"OK, now we can get of…Uh-oh," Memo uttered and dashed off toward the others. "GUYS, SOMETHING'S CHASING ME AND IT DOESN'T LOOK HAPPY!!!"

It was a Rabid Horseman, a half-man half-horse guardian of the Earth temple.

"Who dares try to take the sacred gem of the Earth!!" roared the creature.

Everyone pointed at Memo.

"Oh thanks guys," he exasperated in disappointment.

The Rabid Horseman grew furious and went to attack everyone. They scattered except for Robert, who was still in Caroline's bubble prison. Memo tried to attack the monster head-on but the monster was too strong. Caroline used spells but unfortunately they didn't work. Tim's arrows came in handy at a point until something came out of the hole above. It was a monster so fucking scary, hell I'd be running too. (Just in case you want to know, "It" is a giant, hairy, brown, spider.)

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!!!" it growled.

The Horseman stopped attacking.

"Please master, forgive me," the Horseman apologized. "There were intruders in here and I thought—"

The spider monster grew angry.

"I'VE GIVEN YOU ENOUGH CHANCES!" it roared. "NOW YOU DIE!!!"

"No master please, I'll be good! I'll be good!"

The Horseman cowered and tried to run but a web came down from the ceiling and took him up. In less than ten minutes, his bones and weapons came crashing down to the ground.

"I have dibs on the axe," said Memo.

"How could you be thinking of that at a time like this?!" demanded Caroline.

"Because it's _shiny_," replied Memo with a gleaming smile.

"Point taken," added Robert.

The giant monster came down from the ceiling and introduced itself.

"I AM JIRAI GUMO, THE GIANT SPIDER!" it growled. "WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT?!"

Robert was soooo scared. All he did was look at the spider and scream like a little schoolgirl. (Hey, I'd be doing the same if I saw a giant spider.)

"We're here to take the earth gem and—" Caroline spoke.

"I DON'T THINK SO LITTLE MISSY!" Jirai Gumo interrupted her with a laugh.

Soon after he spoke, little spiders came out of the egg sacks from the walls and webbed the exit. "Sorry, but my babies are so very hungry and we'd love for you to stay for dinner."

Jirai Gumo laughed hysterically and said, "GO MY DARLINGS! FEED!"

Caroline tried to hold them off with one of her spells.

"MIRROR WALL!!"

A crystal wall appeared before the group, shielding them from the oncoming spiders.

"Hey, Caroline, how long do you think we'll be safe for?" Memo asked her.

"Um, I don't know," Caroline replied nervously. "I haven't used this spell before."

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!!" Robert screamed.

Jirai Gumo continued to laugh. "IT'S NO USE YOU SILLY GIRL! THAT WALL WON'T HOLD OUT FOR LONG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Caroline was devastated.

"Hey, where's Tim?" she wondered out loud.

Tim had climbed onto a ledge unnoticed. (Cue heroic music.) He aimed and fired at the giant spider. Jirai Gumo was pissed.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he roared. "MY BABIES, KILL HIM NOW!!!"

Tim kept firing the arrows like a submachine gun and shot down the support webs holding up Jirai Gumo.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jirai Gumo screamed as he fell.

When the Mirror Wall vanished, Caroline cast a spell and killed all the baby spiders before they got to Tim. Everyone was pretty much okay. Robert was released from his bubble prison and fell on his back.

"OW!" he exclaimed. "Okay, can I have to earth gem?"

"Here you go Robert." Memo said as he handed Robert the gem.

"HA FOOLISH HUMANS, YOU THINK YOU'VE WON BUT YOU HAVEN'T!" Jirai Gumo tried to attack with his sharp legs but instead it made the cave start to crumble. Just then, a boulder came out of nowhere and smashed the giant spider.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed out in pain and surprise.

The walls started to crumble and fall. Everyone except Robert headed for the giant hole, which led to the surface.

"I have to find that symbol," he said to them. Then he found what he was looking for. "There it is."

Dodging the falling rocks, he found the yinyang symbol of the gem. The Horseman was wearing it as a necklace.

"Got it," Robert exclaimed as he grabbed it.

He then ran up the stone ramp to the surface. He barely made it through as the stones caved into the rest of the room. Robert was lying down on the grass breathing heavily.

"Robert, you okay?" asked Caroline.

Robert looked at the girl and replied, "I just saw a huge ass spider and you think I'm okay?!"

Silence. Then he blurted, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Wow Tim," Memo spoke up, turning to the white guy. "I never knew you could fire like that. How'd you learn to do that?"

"Eh…the Internet," replied Tim confidently.

Tracy and Lawrence came running towards Memo, Caroline and Robert.

"Hey, you guys," Lawrence greeted them. "What happened?"

"We'll tell you when we get to Robert's house," Caroline replied. "Man, am I tired."

They arrived at Robert's place where Lesser Dragon was extremely happy to see Robert in one piece. Robert went downstairs to his room and displayed the gem next to the water one on his shelf. He then jumped on his bed and fell asleep. Caroline came in and saw him sleeping so she left him alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Robert heard Caroline calling him for breakfast. Robert fell off his bed again and went downstairs to eat.

"Good morning Robert. How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm ok I guess…" answered Robert tiredly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Robert replied. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Caroline fed Lesser Dragon his food and then put him down so he could run around outside

"Well, Tracy and I are going to the clothes shop to get me some lady's things," she spoke up.

"What?" exclaimed Robert.

"Lady's things," repeated Caroline. "Do you need anything else while I'm gone?"

"Yeah," replied Robert blatantly. "Could you get a double D cup size for me?"

Caroline raised an eye at Robert.

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically. "I'll be back. See ya."

Robert ate the rest of his food and lay on the carpet to think.

_Is what I'm doing right?_ he thought. _Taking gems from places; it's almost like stealing. I hope I'm doing the right thing. Ewww, what's that smell? _

Just then Lesser Dragon came in the house from the beach with a large box, trying to open it. It was covered with seaweed and other mossy things.

"What the hell is that?" wondered Robert out loud.

Lesser Dragon felt bad and whimpered.

"Oh it's ok boy," assured Robert, petting the reptilian.

He looked down at the box. It looked like a sword case.

"Let's see…" Robert droned as he got a skeleton key from the Lucky Charms cereal box and opened the box. "Wow, it's a samurai sword; and it comes with a sheathe. Neat, I'll try it on."

Robert took off his psi-blades and tried on his new sword.

"Wow, it fits like a glove," he exclaimed surprised. "I'm gonna get changed before I take a walk."

He changed into blue pants and a gray baggy T-shirt.

"C'mon boy, let's go for a walk," he said to the dragon.

Lesser Dragon squeaked happily and left with Robert.

They began walking on the dirt road. Robert tripped over a rock (again) and when he got up, someone was standing in front of him.

"Oh sorry," Robert apologized. When he moved, the mysterious person stayed in his way, blocking him. "Who are you?"

The person removed the hood of her cloak. When Robert saw her, the first words that popped in his head were "Damn, you're cute!"

"Hey you, you have something I want!" the girl exclaimed unexpectedly.

Robert looked confused. "Like?"

She pointed at his sword. "That. That's what I want so hand it over!"

"No way," responded Robert. "You'll have to take it out of my dead hands."

"That could be arranged." She jumped in the air for an air attack.

Robert pulled out his sword and they began to fight. The girl took out a sword of her own and they clashed.

"I didn't know you had one," said Robert.

"I'm a sword hunter and I refuse go home empty-handed," said the girl.

She tried to attack again but Robert couldn't hurt her so instead he dove into his pocket and gave Lesser Dragon a chili pepper.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she demanded. "Look, he's turning red."

"You'll see," assured Robert with a smirk.

Lesser Dragon then shot a huge flamethrower out of his mouth at the sword hunter. She just stood charred, for about a minute, and then fell unconscious.

"I hope she's not dead," spoke Robert. "She's real cute."

Robert picked her up and took her to the house. She then regained her consciousness.

"Ummm, where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my house," replied Robert. "Are you ok?"

"Ow my head…" she groaned. "I'm ok."

"What's your name?" Robert asked her.

"Why should I tell you?" she blurted rudely.

"Because I would like to know," answered Robert calmly.

"You tell me first," said the girl.

He blinked. "Ok, I'm Robert. Nice to meet you."

She got up from the couch.

"Well, I'm Niko the sword hunter," she introduced herself. "My dad's a sword hunter too so if you try to rape me he'll know!"

"And why would I want to do that!?" Robert exclaimed and looked at Niko strangely.

"I don't know," she replied. "Don't all guys do that?"

"I don't really know what _you're_ thinking, but I'm not that kind of person" Robert said, confused.

"Well, why didn't you kill me?" she asked.

"Was I supposed to?" he asked.

"No, I guess not…" she said, looking a little down.

Robert went into the kitchen to get some water when Niko came in. He then noticed her looking at him strangely.

"Yes?" asked Robert.

"Huh?" Niko exclaimed blatantly. "No, it's nothing. Hey do you think you could walk me home?"

Niko grabbed her weapons.

"I get it," articulated Robert slyly. "You'll steal my sword when my back is turned, right?"

"No I won't," defended Niko.

Robert took off his sward and equipped his psi-blades.

"Ok then, let's go," he declared. "Where do u live?"

"In Matataki Village" she told him.

They both left and started their way to the forest road. The sun was starting to set. Niko and Robert haven't said a word in the last couple of minutes.

"Are you new here?" Robert spoke up finally.

"Why yes, I am," replied Niko. "I moved from a different island."

"I've lived here for as long as I can remember" Robert said.

"Do you like anyone here?" Niko asked bluntly.

"Let's just say I have bad luck when it comes to women," replied Robert, thinking of Tracy and Caroline.

"Ah I see," commented Niko. Then she spotted a mess of houses up ahead. "Hey, there's my village."

They entered Matataki village. Niko directed Robert to where her house is.

"It's the hollow tree house right there," she explained. "We're still moving things around since we moved."

Niko lived in a big hollow tree house with a wooden roof almost next to Memo and Tim's tree house.

"Why don't you come in Robert?" she invited him.

"Okay I guess," agreed Robert nonchalantly.

They both went in and Niko gave a huge shout.

"MOM DAD IM HOME!" she exclaimed loudly.

Her dad was a huge tan-colored buff guy with normal looking clothes, short black hair, and brown eyes. Her mom was a half buff and half skinny Japanese woman with long jet-black hair, brown eyes and wearing normal looking clothes.

"We're glad that you're home," Niko's dad said happily.

"Niko, who's you're little friend here?" Niko's mom asked.

"I'm Robert; nice to meet you," greeted Robert.

"Hello; the name's James," greeted Niko's dad. "Nice to meet you Mr. Robert."

He shook Robert's hand in a tight grip. After that the mom introduced herself.

"I'm Niko," she said to him. "Nice to meet you Robert."

"My mom named me after her" Niko added.

"That's pretty neat," said Robert as he looked outside. "It's getting late. I better go."

"Well, take care Robert,' James said.

When Robert left, Niko's mom and dad looked at her.

"What?" Niko exclaimed in surprise.

"Awww, my daughter has a crush on a boy," Niko's mom said. "How _cute_."

"What?!" exclaimed Niko, embarrassed. "No I don't."

She started to blush.

"My ass! I saw you blush," added James.

"Dad!!" Niko yelled at him. "That's it. I'm going upstairs."

"Don't you think she suffered enough?" James asked his wife.

"My girl's growing up," replied Niko the first. "Anyways, I'm going to get dinner started."

"Yeah, I'm hungry," said James, rubbing his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I only wrote Tsurugi Island for fun so I won't be continuing it from this point on. If you want me to continue, leave me a review or two and I just MIGHT be motivated to continue it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The sun had set and it started to get late outside. The sound of crickets chirping filled the air. Robert was walking home when he started to think to himself.

_Ouch, that guy sure did have a hell of a grip_, he thought._ I don't think I can move my hand. Well I'm glad that's over with. Next thing you know, he'll probably challenge me to a wrestling match. I noticed that Niko and her mom looked almost alike._

Robert continued to walk by himself when he heard some rustling in the bushes. He stopped and looked around after he checked the area he continued to walk to his home. As he continued walking in the forest trail, he noticed a human-like shadow, which slowly formed into a man in a pitch-black cape with a hood that covered his head and a string across his chest that had different cards hanging. Robert rubbed his eyes in disbelief and then the image was gone. When he finally reached the beach where his house was, he heard a ghastly voice.

"I've been waiting for you boy."

Robert saw the strange man in the cape and slowly backed away.

"What do you want?" demanded Robert.

"Heheheheheh, you're such a fool; you know that right?" the ghastly figure chuckled.

"Who are you?" Robert demanded, irritated by the figure's presence.

"They call me Reaper of the Cards, a bounty hunter of souls," replied the figure.

"Well, what do you want with me?" asked Robert.

"What I need is your soul!" declared Reaper.

He drew a card and threw it on the ground and then reached his pale hand out to chant a dark spell. The card started to levitate from the ground and then a dark shadow followed by a bunch of other dark shadows formed out and started to move with quick speed.

"Wha-what the hell are these things!" Robert exclaimed in surprise.

"Souls of the Forgotten," replied Reaper. "I've stolen so many souls I lost count on how many are in that card. I can put as many souls as I want in just one card."

"You monster!" Robert roared at him.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings," said Reaper sarcastically. "I guess I'm going to have to kill you now along with that Spellcaster you're hiding."

Robert activated his psi-blades and started to attack the souls one by one but it had no affect. He slashed left and right but nothing was affecting them.

"I can't win against these things," Robert said sorely.

He fell to the sandy ground and was pinned down by the Reaper's dark energy. "Now," said the Reaper. "Tell me were is she hiding."

"I'll never tell you, you bastard!" Robert growled.

"I see," articulated the Reaper. "Well, this will be a problem then."

The Reaper pulled out a blank card from his pocket.

"You see this?" he asked Robert. "How would you like to spend the rest of your pathetic life in a world of vast emptiness?"

"Ha, what's the difference?" Robert snapped.

The Reaper's blue glowing eyes grew narrow.

"Okay then, have it your way," he said.

The Reaper lifted his right hand and Robert's body started to levitate.

"I… I can't move" Robert said quietly.

"Time to claim your soul!" declared the Reaper.

Just before the Reaper could steal Robert's soul, he felt a sharp pain on his right arm. Then he noticed that it was cut clean off.

"MY HAND!!!" he screamed as he clutched it as tightly as he could to keep the blood from spilling out.

Robert fell but could barely breath. The Reaper started to disappear.

"I'll be back just you wait," he shrieked. "Don't think you've won!"

The Reaper disappeared in a puff of smoke. Robert regained his breathing but he forgot about the Dark Souls that were still loose.

"Leave this to me," the mysterious person said.

The souls were charging at full speed when the mysterious person casted a blinding flash spells that disincarnated the dark souls. Robert looked back up when he could see again.

"Who are you?" he asked his rescuer.

"Someone whose been watching you for a while," replied the person.

"You're not God are you?" asked Robert.

"Haha no. No, I'm just a normal person in a ninja suit," answered the person. "You should be thanking me you know."

"What do you mean when you said that you've been watching me?" demanded Robert.

"You'll know soon enough," the mysterious person said.

Robert turned his head to his house.

"But I don't get it" he said as he turned back "Why did you save—huh?"

The mysterious person disappeared without a trace.

Robert walked to his house and knocked on the door. Caroline answered it.

"Hello there, Robert," she greeted him. "Hey, what's wrong? Robert? Robert!"

He fell face down on the floor and was unconscious.

Meanwhile the Reaper and his severed hand warped himself to his hideout along with the other colleges. In a dark castle floating high above the clouds, the Reaper staggered into his master's chamber along with everyone else waiting for his arrival.

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't kill him" he stuttered.

"You have failed me Reaper," a deep eerie voice spoke.

"I'm sorry sir but someone cut my hand," explained the Reaper.

"Who?" demanded the voice.

" I don't know but it looked like a person in black; the face was covered," answered Reaper.

"Let that severed hand be a lesson to you," growled the voice.

"What do you mean sir?" asked Reaper.

"You said that you had the situation under control," explained the voice. "And now you come back with nothing than a missing hand! Well, _stubby_, next time you better have everything planed you understand me? Or next time I'll turn you into a card and feed you to my dragons!"

"Yes sir," the Reaper replied and coward into the shadows and left.

The Lord of D was one of the most evil and diabolical person who ever lived. He was a muscular man with ancient dragon armor, dragon helmet, and a sword that's said to cut through almost anything like butter.

"I'm tired on these excuses. I need those crystals and I need them now damn it!!" he roared. "Cosmo Queen, I need you here!"

She appeared in front of Lord of D from the shadows like a person coming out of a pool of water.

"You summoned me sir?" she asked.

"Yes I did," replied Lord of D. "Apparently one of my people were useless and I need you to finish the job of killing that brown nascence for me. And give me the Spellcaster alive."

"I won't fail you my lord," Cosmo Queen replied in an evil tone.

"See to it that you don't and if you do, I'll send you back where you where came from do you understand me?" scowled Lord of D.

"Yes sir, I won't fail you like the Reaper of the Cards did" she assured him and crossed her armed and sunk down into the shadows.


End file.
